Overcoming love
by BeatrixBaudelaire
Summary: *LAST CHAPTER UP*Jenrya is in love with Ruki, but she dies. Now he wants to know the reasons why. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Tamers - Overcoming love  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Jenrya's POV Ruki Makino is a very troubled girl, she is tough and she always pretend to be a strong girl, but inner she isn't. When she wants to cry she always hold back her tears, when she wants to tell what she really feels, she always bite her tongue until her intention pass. But today something was different about her. At break time Kazu talked his bullshits (as costume). She didn't pay any attention about it. Ryo kissed her on the cheek (Ruki hates when Ryo does this kind of things) and she didn't care. I'm worried about her.  
  
Normal POV The bell rang meaning the Math class was over, Ruki didn't care about it, she was thinking about her life, the mess it is now. Since Renamon was gone, she felt strange, like she was empty. Jenrya was looking worried at her, she felt his gaze on her and roughly asked: "What are you looking at?" "Nothing" "Don't come with this bullshits!!! You were looking at me. What's the matter? Have you never saw a girl lost in her own thoughts?" 'Not the way you were" he answered dryly. Kazu, that was hearing all the conversation said "By the way, what were you thinking of??? Can you even think?" and he laughed of his own infamous joke. "Go to the hell, you son of a bitch!!!" Ruki cried out loud "Ms. Makino can you repeat what you said???" the teacher, who was entering in the class in that exactly moment asked. "Of course I can, how can I deny this to you ma'am? I said very clearly to Shiota this: You son of a bitch! Is there anything else I can do for ya?" "Sure. Mr. Lee, would you mind to take Ms. Makino to the headmistress office?" Jenrya got up in silence and walked to the door with Ruki. The teacher in her monotone voice said "I hope this is the last time for me to see you talking this filthy language" Ruki answered cynical tone "Do you mean ... the last time in your today's class?" and got out of the room following Jenrya. They were walking in a mortal silence, Jenrya sometimes heard Ruki whispering words like: "that ol'bitch" "she is going to. I hate that moron" After a few minutes Jenrya asked Ruki "Are you Ok?" "What do you think? I'm going to be expelled." "No. I won't tell what you told to that bi. ops, I mean to the teacher. Don't worry about it." Ruki didn't answer. They were in front of the headmistress office and considering the way she was breathing hard she was really mad about something. "What are you doing here again Ms. Makino. It was 2:40 the last time I saw you in here. Now it is 3:10, what have you done, now?" Jenrya answered "Miss Tachikawa, she didn't do anything, but our Math teacher was apparently very stressed and she looked to Ruki who was tutoring Mr. Hirokazu Shiota and she demanded Ruki to leave the classroom. That's all" "If you say so.Ruki go back to your classroom and try not to make disorder. GO AWAY NOW" Miss Tachikawa screamed the last part. Ruki and Jenrya got out from her office and ran back to their class. Before they could get in, Ruki pulled Jenrya's arm and whispered "Thank you" and with her nose-up, as costume she got in the classroom. The rest of the lesson was normal, maybe except for the looks that the teacher was giving to Ruki who was acting like nothing had happened. The bell rang and everybody made their way out of the classroom, inclusively the teacher. The only ones left was Takato, Jenrya and Ruki, who was very pissed-off about everything that happened. "Any problem???" asked a shy Jenrya "Why do you care?" responded Ruki and got out of the class leaving a wordlessly Jenrya behind. "Hahahahahahaha. she's tough" said Takato " I guess you found a challenge the way you like." "I love challenges" said Jenrya and got out of the class too.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Ruki's POV  
  
I woke up and looked up at the ceiling, I was feeling sad. I was feeling an empty place inside of me. All I wanted was to cry, cry and cry. My grandmother got in the room:  
  
"Are you ok, dear? Do you want a ride to school?"  
  
"No, I'm ok. I'll walk to school like usual. Thanks anyways" "If you're sure. See you later" she sighed and left my room, leaving me alone with my weird thoughts. I decided to get up and wander around the city. I didn't want to go to school. I wasn't in the mood today, in fact I was never in the mood. I changed myself in my usual clothes and got out of my house. While I was walking I decided to look for the last time my prison or school or whatever you want it to be named. 'What the hell am I thinking? Last time? I'm not going to kill myself or something.Wait a minute.My life is a nightmare, my mother hates me, if I kill myself I'll be making a favor to everybody. Specially to that Jenrya, Kazu, Kenta and etc. And I'm tired of being here anyway. Everything I do is wrong, the way I live, the way I handle with people. That's it. Today is my last day.' When I reached the school and I saw all my "friends" there I almost gave up, but I was determined to finish this hell that's called life. I observed Jenrya and the others chatting around a tree. Suddenly his grey eyes met mine and we just stared for a long time to each other.  
  
Jenrya's POV I looked back to the gate where I saw Ruki. We just stared at each other. What was she doing outside the school without the uniform? "Sorry guys, but I need to chat to her" I said and pointed with my head towards Ruki. "Ok" they said almost in a unison. I walked to her, she turned herself to run, but I hold her arm. "What are you doing outside the school?" "None your business!!!" she said dryly to me. "Let me go!!! Or I will scream" "I won't let you go until you tell me what are you doing here." "I was just walking, ok? And I'm not going to school, not today, not ever." "What are you meaning?" I asked "You don't have to know. You will discover eventually. I can't help it" "Make yourself clear, please" She didn't answer and ran away as fast as she could. I followed her. She was really fast but I had longer legs so I quickly reached her. She looked back with anger in her eyes and stopped suddenly. "Why are you following me? It's my life Lee and I can finish with it the time I want it to finish." "Ruki, you're not going to kill yourself!!!! I won't let." "Oh, no??? And how are you going to stop me doing this?" As she said this she threw herself in front of a car which was passing by. "Ruki, don't!!!" I screamed but it was too late. She was on the floor bleeding. The driver was in panic: "What the hell is this lunatic doing? She will ruin my life. This suicidal!!!" I didn't pay any attention to the man, I was trying to bring Ruki to conscious, but it wasn't working. So I decided to ask the man to shut up. "Please sir, shut up and help. I don't want her to die. Please call an ambulance." The man got scared and dialed the hospital phone number. The ambulance arrived too late. Ruki was already dead. 


	2. The challenge: forget

Hey, everybody!!! Hope you like this chapter, if you don't like transcendental love, please don't read (just kidding, but you have the right to not read this fic). (A/N: sorry about the mistake in the last chapter ^_^. You know, I'm a beginner. See ya!) Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Overcoming love - Chapter 3/ The challenge: forget.  
  
Jenrya's POV - After her death many things happened. My parents and I moved to US, but I couldn't forget her face. As Takato said this was a challenge. My 21st birthday was today. My parents were organizing a big party for me. I didn't need all of that, but my parents wanted to celebrate my turn to a responsible man. The party was really nice, but there was something missing. (A/N: you know who!!). Takato came from Japan just to come to my party. Not just him but the whole gang. "So, man! How are you going?" asked Takato cheerfully. "Ok. Nothing really happened." I said looking up at the ceiling. "C'mon boy. She died 6 years ago. She is dead, but not you!" Kazu said. As costume he had to say his bullshits. Takato and Juri were nervous and were looking at me afraid of what I could answer to Kazu. "Yes, Kazu. You're right and that's the problem. SHE is dead, not me." And with that I walked away. Takato followed me. I sat down on a bench outside the nightclub that my party was settled. "Tell me what's going on, man! You know. neither her mother is suffering as much as you." Takato said as he sat down on the bench beside me. "The problem is that I can't forget her. She is always in my mind. Since the time I first saw her until the time she died. It's very hard to see the person you love leaving you and she was gone in the most violent way. It was a sudden thing." "Remember Jenrya, she killed herself. She wanted to do what she did. Go back inside and you're gonna find some nice girls. And they really think you're hot." Takato said making grimaces. I didn't say anything about it. I got up and started to walk back to my home. I turned around and said to Takato "If you find my parents, tell them that I went back home." Then I turned around again and walked on. "But they didn't cut the cake yet!!!" Takato screamed looking like that the world was going to end such was his despair. "Eat it for me!!!" I screamed back without turning around. While I was walking I felt a warm breeze hit my face. It was so comforting. I reached my apartment and opened the door quietly. (A/N: Jenrya lives in an apartment building and it is in NY, ok?). I lit up the lights and went straight to my room. Suddenly I heard the sound of a car stopping and the sound of glasses breaking. I looked outside of the window, apparently a car had stopped with no reason at all. 'Where the hell did I heard glasses breaking?' I thought to myself. I went to the kitchen and saw broken dishes and porcelain cups all over the floor. And worst: mom's favorites porcelains. "Why did this happen?" I asked out loud. "Because of Ruki." Said Shiuchong sleepily. "I saw her. We played with my dolls and she said that she really needed to talk to you." "Shiuchong, what are you talking about?" I asked a bit scared. "She's here." As Shiuchong said this, the door to my room slammed.  
  
--------------------- Liked mina-san??? I want to know, so please review!!! It's my first fic, guys. ^_~. Ah, by the way I'm using Japanese names. Suzie is Shiuchong and you know the rest right? So please don't get scared I'm not changing the character's names. But don't forget to review!!! Ja! ^^ 


	3. The challenge: forget

Hey, everybody!!! Hope you like this chapter, if you don't like transcendental love, please don't read (just kidding, but you have the right to not read this fic). (A/N: sorry about the mistake in the last chapter ^_^. You know, I'm a beginner. See ya!) Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Overcoming love - Chapter 3/ The challenge: forget.  
  
Jenrya's POV - After her death many things happened. My parents and I moved to US, but I couldn't forget her face. As Takato said this was a challenge. My 21st birthday was today. My parents were organizing a big party for me. I didn't need all of that, but my parents wanted to celebrate my turn to a responsible man. The party was really nice, but there was something missing. (A/N: you know who!!). Takato came from Japan just to come to my party. Not just him but the whole gang. "So, man! How are you going?" asked Takato cheerfully. "Ok. Nothing really happened." I said looking up at the ceiling. "C'mon boy. She died 6 years ago. She is dead, but not you!" Kazu said. As costume he had to say his bullshits. Takato and Juri were nervous and were looking at me afraid of what I could answer to Kazu. "Yes, Kazu. You're right and that's the problem. SHE is dead, not me." And with that I walked away. Takato followed me. I sat down on a bench outside the nightclub that my party was settled. "Tell me what's going on, man! You know. neither her mother is suffering as much as you." Takato said as he sat down on the bench beside me. "The problem is that I can't forget her. She is always in my mind. Since the time I first saw her until the time she died. It's very hard to see the person you love leaving you and she was gone in the most violent way. It was a sudden thing." "Remember Jenrya, she killed herself. She wanted to do what she did. Go back inside and you're gonna find some nice girls. And they really think you're hot." Takato said making grimaces. I didn't say anything about it. I got up and started to walk back to my home. I turned around and said to Takato "If you find my parents, tell them that I went back home." Then I turned around again and walked on. "But they didn't cut the cake yet!!!" Takato screamed looking like that the world was going to end such was his despair. "Eat it for me!!!" I screamed back without turning around. While I was walking I felt a warm breeze hit my face. It was so comforting. I reached my apartment and opened the door quietly. (A/N: Jenrya lives in an apartment building and it is in NY, ok?). I lit up the lights and went straight to my room. Suddenly I heard the sound of a car stopping and the sound of glasses breaking. I looked outside of the window, apparently a car had stopped with no reason at all. 'Where the hell did I heard glasses breaking?' I thought to myself. I went to the kitchen and saw broken dishes and porcelain cups all over the floor. And worst: mom's favorites porcelains. "Why did this happen?" I asked out loud. "Because of Ruki." Said Shiuchong sleepily. "I saw her. We played with my dolls and she said that she really needed to talk to you." "Shiuchong, what are you talking about?" I asked a bit scared. "She's here." As Shiuchong said this, the door to my room slammed.  
  
--------------------- Liked mina-san??? I want to know, so please review!!! It's my first fic, guys. ^_~. Ah, by the way I'm using Japanese names. Suzie is Shiuchong and you know the rest right? So please don't get scared I'm not changing the character's names. But don't forget to review!!! Ja! ^^ 


	4. Manifestations

Hi, I'm back!!! Sorry about the error in the last chapter. You know, I wasn't able to wait to have the new chapter uploaded and I tried again, but chapter 3 came two times. I'm really sorry about that. I'd like to say thanx for: Sir Flynth - hope you're liking the story I love Jenrya - I know it's a bit sad, but what can I do? My friend ^Nanda^ who reviewed from my computer.^_^. Chippy - thanx for the criticism, it will make the story better ^_^. Butterfly-fire - I don't know how it's gonna happen but it will be Jenruki, I assure you. And thanx for everybody who reviewed and I didn't see yet.. C-ya!!! ^_~ --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Manifestations  
Jenrya's POV  
  
I ran to my room and saw my window open and the wind coming in. "Shiuchong, Ruki isn't here. Are you seeing? The window was open and the blow of the wind made the door slam."  
  
"Jen, can't you understand? She is here. You're going to see!" said my little sister and walked away talking to an imaginary person. I heard some words like:  
  
".he doesn't understand, but don't care Ruki. He's gonna believe."  
  
I was really worried about her. She was acting weird these days. Dad and mom arrived and when mom saw her porcelain, she got really mad, but she didn't scream, she just took the crocks from the floor and threw them away. Dad came into my room and saw me standing near the door, looking at the wall.  
  
"Son, what happened here? Did you get mad? Breaking your mother's porcelain? Her death is affecting you. Why did you go away from your party? You want to kill us with worry and sorrow right? You have to change." my father said almost whispering. Shiuchong somehow heard him, walked to us and said simply:  
  
"It's Ruki's fault, dad." I felt myself really angry and slammed the door on their faces. I heard my father's voice saying to mom:  
  
"You son is already a man but he acts like a teenager."  
  
"Janyuu, he's your son too." Mom said while she was crying.  
  
I turned around and collapsed on my bed. Suddenly the scent of roses filled the whole room.  
  
********************  
  
I woke up really early on that Sunday and decided to walk around in the Central Park. The scent of roses was everywhere I went, like it was inside my nose. Nobody else felt that smell, just me and probably Shiuchong. I went to the living room and saw my older brother.  
  
"Morning, guy." Rinchei said while reading his Japanese newspaper and drinking coffee.  
  
"I thought you were living with your girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, we broke up. But she can't live without me. I'm waiting her phone call." He said very conceited.  
  
I walked away. I didn't need to hear that. He was acting like he was the most important man in the world.  
  
"Where are you going, bro?" he asked  
  
"I'm going to walk around in the Central Park."  
  
"Take care to not be murdered there. C-ya." He joked  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"By the way, your friends returned to Japan yesterday." He said casually.  
  
"Ok, bye." I said and walked outside the door of the hall.  
  
While I was waiting for the elevator to come up to my floor, I heard the sound of soft steps, but they stopped as I looked behind my back. The elevator arrived and I got in. I looked myself in the mirror and saw Ruki's face instead of mine, but it disappeared as fast as I saw it. I got out from the apartment building. I felt myself depressed after seeing her face. It made my heart beat faster and faster. Then, a whispering voice said to me:  
  
"If you want to understand, go back to Japan."  
  
"I will. Sure I will" I said out loud. People who were passing by looked at me confused. I searched for the person who said that near my ear, but nobody was there. ------------------------------------- A/N- and, finally the end of this chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I have some difficulties on thinking on the name of the chapter, I've never wrote chapters with names, in fact, the other fics that I'll never publish never had chapters. I forgot to say this in the other chapters and here it goes: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND NOBODY HERE DOES, well I think so. And I also forgot to say (I'm really forgetful ^_~) the meaning of my penname. It's in Portuguese and translating it into English, it means "Crazy little Ruki". Nice, huh? Please guys, don't forget to review!!! ^_^ 


	5. Back to the origins

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, neither Jenrya (What a pity!!!) or Ruki.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, is the better thing that came out of my mind. And please, review. C-ya. ^_~.  
  
CHAPTER 5 - Back to the origins.  
  
Jenrya's POV  
  
Flying through the sky was making me sick. All I was able to see were clouds.  
  
'Guess I'm "cloud-sick"' I thought to myself.  
  
I still don't knowing why my father let me go back to Japan. I lied to him and I was feeling guilty.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"But dad, I need to go back to Japan. Takato and I will work for a new computer company."  
  
"What's the name of the company?" my father asked suspiciously.  
  
"Umm.Err.New Computer Company." I said proud of myself.  
  
"Ok. When do you want to go back?"  
  
"Today!!!" I almost screamed.  
  
"Fine. I'll call to the airline company." My father said tired and rubbing his forehead.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
The flight attendant asked me politely: "Would you like anything to drink? We have water, juices, whisky, vodka, brandy."  
  
"No, thanks. I don't drink." I said cutting her sentence.  
  
"All right, sir." She said and walked to the next seat.  
  
The black haired middle-aged woman who was beside me said quietly:  
  
"You seem to be very worried."  
  
"No. I'm ok".  
  
"There's something wrong with you. I can see it. I work in a Spiritual Center in Tokyo. If you need some help you can go there. Here is my card, son." She said and gave me a white card with a golden little angel near her name.  
  
"Mrs. Toyoshima. the problem is.I'm." I tried to say but I was afraid to look like a fool.  
  
"Umm.there's a girl in your past. a pretty one. She is a bit disturbed because she needs someone to understand her. Wait a minute.she is trying to talk to you but you seem not to care. Your sister, boy, can see her. They have been talking for 2 months already. You have a young sister, don't you, boy?"  
  
"Yes. I have a little sister and she has been acting weird these times."  
  
"It's not her fault, poor girl, she is too young to understand, but she has a gift, that's all. She is able to see both man's world and the spiritual level. You won't find much in Japan. The rest you will find where you belong. In your family. Sorry, boy, but I need to rest. I can't say anything anymore. And don't worry about giving me money. I don't work for it."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." I said truly thankful.  
  
'So Shiuchong is able to see the world of the lives and the spiritual level. Well, maybe she can help me.' I thought to myself with a little smile on my face.  
  
"This trip is totally useless." I mumbled.  
  
A whispering voice said in my ear "Maybe not." But I fell asleep and didn't pay any attention.  
  
****************  
  
While I was walking around with Takato all over Shinjuku I realized how much it had changed in 6 years.  
  
"So you lied to you father. I never thought you'd lie to him." Said Takato goofily.  
  
"Neither did I" I answered looking at the apartment building I used to live in.  
  
"Do you miss you're life here?" asked Takato looking at the apartment too.  
  
"No, I don't miss anything here. Takato. would you do me a favor? I asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"I know Tokyo, ok? You don't need to be my tour guide. Would you leave me alone, please?"  
  
"Oh.ok. See ya at home later, then." He was surprised with my request.  
  
He started to walk away and I felt myself guilty, but I needed to do something important. I was walking on 'her' street. The sakura trees were shaking with the wind. I was walking slowly just to think of what I would say to her mother.  
  
"That's it. Courage, man." I said out loud to myself.  
  
My finger, somehow, made the way to the bell. Her grandmother answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked bitterly.  
  
She walked through the beautiful Japanese styled garden and looked at me better through the gate.  
  
"You're not a completely stranger for me. You are. you are." she said trying to remember me.  
  
"Jenrya." I said to help her.  
  
"Oh, you changed a lot. Come in, dear. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We were walking back to the house when a whistling and warm wind blew, it was like the breeze I felt on my birthday, but it was more intense. A chill went down my spine and suddenly I realized that the wind was Ruki's way to keep in touch with me, to show me that she wasn't completely dead, just in the human's level. I kept walking, with tears filling my eyes. I dried them and got in the house.  
  
^^^^^^^^ Did you like this chapter? Basically it is just an explanation of why does Shiuchong see Ruki. I'm trying to be as clear as I can about this topic (spiritualism). Now it's time for reviews, good or bad ones. Please, review!!! Everybody who wants to talk to me just send an e-mail or talk to me in MSN Messenger. My e-mail is on my settings. Ja!! @_@ (my brain is worn!!!) Chapter 6 on the way. 


	6. The journal

Hello everybody!!! I'm back, and with a really nice chapter. I'd like to say thanx to:  
  
I love Jenrya - it's really nice to know that you like my fic. Whenever you want you can send me e-mails to say something that you didn't like and stuff. And keep reviewing!!!  
  
Mary Anne - just thanx!! It's very good to receive some eulogies sometimes.... Hope you're enjoying it.  
  
And now the new chapter:  
  
CHAPTER 6 - The journal  
  
Jenrya's POV  
  
The house was so depressive. All the walls were dirty and so was the floor.  
  
"Hope you don't care, boy. I don't have strength enough to clean the house anymore. And since she was gone everything lost it's meaning. She was the reason why I lived in this house. I'll tell you a little story."  
  
"No, please. Don't put yourself to the torture this way. You don't need to tell me anything." I said worried about Grandma Makino.  
  
"Be quiet, boy. I'm going to feel me better if I tell you this little story. Well, umm. My daughter, Rumiko, felt in love with a despicable man and then, you know what happened. She didn't want to marry him, but my husband, who was almost dying, demanded her to marry that man, to the honor of the family. He didn't want to have a pregnant teenager daughter at home. You know, Rumiko was 17 when she got pregnant. She cried the entire pregnancy. When Ruki was coming to light, my husband was dying. He wasn't happy at all, he wanted to have a grandson. His last words were 'the girl is useless. so is your daughter.' He was a tough man. "Three years later Rumiko's husband left her saying that he would never return, because he was tired of being the man of the house and just giving money to feed the baby. Rumiko got desperate and called me to take care of Ruki while she was working as a model. "Ruki always called me "mother", she never loved Rumiko as she loved me. Sorry, I can't go on. I just can't go on." Grandma Makino started to cry and I couldn't do anything to help her.  
  
"Umm. I'm sorry. It's very sad to remember her, I know it." It was all I could say that time.  
  
"It's Ok. Well, why don't you go to her room? You didn't come here just to listen to an old woman telling stories." She said simply.  
  
I nodded and walked slowly through the corridor.  
  
"Her room is the second door on your left." Grandma Makino said from the kitchen.  
  
I didn't answer and opened the door slowly. Ruki's room was still the same mess that she left in the day she died. The disarranged bed was all covered with a thin dust. I walked to her closet and opened it carefully. Once again the scent of roses filled my nose.  
  
"Are you here, Ruki?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
No need to say that she didn't answer, but if she did she would have said: "duh, whaddya think?" The pink, frilly dresses that she never wore were all torn and dirty. While I was rummaging in her closet, my hand touched a box. I took it carefully and whiffed the dust away. I opened it slowly and I found her black journal. Looking around to make sure that Grandma Makino wasn't looking I hid the journal inside my coat. I putted back the wooden box inside the closet again and closed it carefully for the dust not to come into my nose and make me sneeze, but the scent of roses was still everywhere I went. I got out of the room and closed the door. I found Grandma Makino in the kitchen cooking her miserable dinner.  
  
"Do you want to stay here for dinner?" she asked full of hope.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to return to Takato's home." I apologized and bowed slowly.  
  
"Ok. But please, make me a favor."  
  
I nodded waiting for her to say what I was to do.  
  
"Don't come back here anymore." She said simply.  
  
"Huh? Why?" I asked surprised with her sudden request.  
  
"Because I don't want to see a young man like you suffering and forgetting to live. Go away now, please." She demanded with a hard but yet kind voice.  
  
I got out of the house and the darkness got me. I lost the notion of time while I was there. I walked trough the garden staring at me feet. When I reached the gate I looked back to the house, and all I was able to see was Grandma Makino black silhouette against the kitchen light preparing her dinner. I opened the gate and got out, not knowing that I would never return to see Ruki's house again.  
  
******************************  
  
"You what? I can't believe you went there." Takato screamed We were inside his room and were sitting on the floor.  
  
"I couldn't help it. In fact, I really don't why I went there." I said truly but I didn't tell Takato anything about the journal.  
  
"Well, it's better go to bed. Tomorrow we're going to visit Juri, Kazu and Kenta."  
  
"I don't feel like visiting them. I want to go back to New York. This place is like choking me."  
  
Silence came between Takato and me. Suddenly, he asked with a worried face: "Man, are you gay?"  
  
"What? Of course not. Why did you do this stupid question?"  
  
"Because you're acting like one: 'This place is like choking me.' C'mon guy, you lived here your entire life." Takato answered.  
  
"No, it's not true. I lived part of my life here. And it is the part that I want to forget." I said angry.  
  
Takato sighed: "Goodnight, Jenrya."  
  
I didn't answer, I just stared at a wall. I waited Takato to turn off the lights and go to his bed. How I was sleeping on the floor it was easier for me to reach my coat and take the journal.  
  
I opened it slowly on the first page and read:  
  
"January 1st, 1997 (A/N - this is the year she died and the year of the fic is 2003)  
  
Everybody is celebrating the New Year, but I'm not. Nothing changed in my life. When I was a kid I believed that everything would change on January 1st. Well, I was a kid, I can't blame myself. I'm such an idiot in still believing in January 1st. Why am I this way? School is being a crap, as ever. That people hates me, but only between us, I'd like to be like that girls, they are so popular. I'll never be this way. I'm a tomboy and that's all I can be. That's my true self. You know, there's a boy, Jenrya, I know him since I was ten, he always tried to understand me, but I always made it hard for him to get near the understanding he would like to have from me. Am I so cruel this way? Guess not."  
  
I didn't finish reading her journal, because it was difficult to fix my attention on my reading. Takato was snoring very loud. Tired of listening to his "symphony" I took another pillow and placed it savagely on his face. Although he didn't wake up and kept snoring. I got up and walked towards the kitchen, which was downstairs, to drink a glass of water. When I got in there I heard Takato screaming like a lunatic. I got upstairs again and I saw him as white as paper. "What's up?" I asked taking his shoulders and shaking him. "Ruki" he answered and collapsed on his bed again, snoring. (hehehe ^_^ this is my point of view of Takato's personality.)  
  
========= Liked minna-san? Well, see you on the next chapter. Don't forget that this site has a really nice button called Submit Review and it is waiting for you to push the also little nice button beside it called Go, so don't forget that they want to be pushed. C-ya. ^_^. 


	7. Memories

Well, I don't have much to say so.  
  
DISCLAIMER: (Here we go again) "I don't own Digimon and I would be very rich if I did."  
  
CHAPTER 7 - Memories  
  
Jenrya's POV  
  
I tried to sleep after Takato's clamor, but I couldn't. His words were all the time in my head "Ruki." In fact, I don't even know why do I care so much. She wasn't my relative, she wasn't anything. But a whispering voice, the voice of my conscience, said mischievously:  
  
"Don't forget that you still in love with her, even if she is dead. it is an overcoming love."  
  
Unfortunately, the memories of her death flood my head once again.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
The doctors that came with the ambulance were shaking their heads. One of them said calmly to me:  
  
"Please, boy, there's nothing we can do for your friend. The knock was too violent. She didn't even suffer. She didn't feel a thing. She died in the same time the car hit her."  
  
I didn't answer, I just kept Ruki in a tight hug. My clothes were covered with her blood, but I didn't care either. All I wanted was to be with her, wherever she may be.  
  
"Give us her body. We are going to call her mother or the answerable for her to take her and then they can make the funeral."  
  
Another doctor said with no compassion at all. Meanwhile the guy who killed her ran away with his car, and never more appeared.  
  
I let Ruki go. I couldn't stay with her anymore. I just had to accept it. They took her body and putted it inside the ambulance. The doctor who talked to me first asked me quietly:  
  
"Do you know where she lived?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Great. What's her mother's name?" he asked writing down all what I was saying.  
  
"Rumiko Makino" I answered as a robot looking at the ambulance  
  
"Umm, I know her. She is that famous model, right? How old was your friend, umm what's her name?"  
  
"Yeah, Ruki's mother is a model. Her name is Ruki Makino. She is 15" I said as if she was alive.  
  
"You know, boy, one day, maybe, you will understand that the death is just a continuance of this life in a better place." As the doctor said that he got up and walked up to his friends.  
  
The ambulance left me there, where I stayed for few moments until the gang came.  
  
"What are you doing here? We decided to look for you. What took you so long?" Takato asked.  
  
"Where's Ruki?" Kenta asked shyly.  
  
"What is this in your clothes? Oh, shit. What happened to you? Why are you bleeding?" Ryo asked too.  
  
The interrogatory went on and I didn't answer them. I didn't speak for a long time after that.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
I covered my face with my hands crying. I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't. Then I remembered when I got home that day.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Wow, Jen. What happened to you?" Jaarin, my older sister, asked.  
  
I didn't answer, I just walked straight to my room and slammed the door on her face.  
  
I cried all night long until my father came, very mad, from work. He almost knocked down the door to my room and screamed:  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? What made you slam the door on your sister's face?"  
  
"You don't care about nothing!!! You don't care about what happened to me in this crappy day." I screamed back, I kinda lost my temper.  
  
"Son, is that blood on your clothes?" my father said calming down.  
  
"Yes, it is! It's my best friend's blood. She died and you don't even care about it." I said pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Oh, my God. Who?" he was really worried.  
  
"Oh, now you're worried, huh? Ruki died, ok? A car hit her. She killed herself." I started to cry.  
  
For the first time in my whole life, my father hugged me.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Maybe I should call her mother. What's her telephone number?"  
  
"484-2807." I said with a damp voice.  
  
My father took the telephone near my bed and dialed the numbers.  
  
"Umm, hello? Mrs. Makino. My son just told me. I'm really sorry. Umm, sure. Yeah. Bye."  
  
"Her grandmother answered the phone. She said that her funeral is today. If you want to go, you can. She called your friends already. They didn't know what happened. You didn't tell them, did you?" my father said with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"No, I didn't." I said simply.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
The tears were rolling down freely on my face now. I didn't have how to wipe them. My head was torturing me. The memories just came without any reason. I wanted to quit everything, but part of me wanted to remember more and more.  
  
~FLASHBACK~ (A/N: I promise that this is the last flashback ^_^)  
  
I got in the church, where I found all my friends wearing black clothes like me. Juri got up, took me by the hand and led me to seat that they were.  
  
"I understand why you didn't tell us anything about it. It's gonna be hard for you to handle with that now. I'm sorry, Jenrya." She said kindly.  
  
The other guys just looked at me and nodded with their heads, agreeing with what Juri had said.  
  
The priest came into the altar and made his speech.  
  
"Ruki Makino was too young to die, but we have to remember ourselves that she is probably suffering in the hell, because she committed a crime to herself and this kind of things is not accepted in heaven. Let's pray for her soul to find the light." The priest said as if he known the heaven deeply the way he was talking about it.  
  
Everybody was praying while the priest was cremating her body in a kind of a huge fireplace under the church.  
  
When he came back one hour later, he was holding a little wooden box with golden details all over it. He walked to Ruki's mom and gave the box for her.  
  
Rumiko Makino got up and walked away from the church.  
  
"Guess, the funeral is over." Said Kazu.  
  
We got up too and walked outside the church. Rumiko was holding the box open while the wind was sweeping Ruki's ashes away.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Finally everything was over and I was able to sleep in a way that I didn't do for a long time.  
  
*******************  
  
The clock alarm was bugging me and I hit it with anger.  
  
"Calm down, 'Sleep Beauty'. This is the only clock I have now." Takato said cheerful.  
  
"Huh? What time is it?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Umm, 10 o'clock Am. I never thought you would sleep so long this way, man. Come on, get dressed. We are going to visit the guys today. I kind of made a schedule but I don't think we can do it all." Takato said like a rattle.  
  
I felt myself awake, sat up straight and asked Takato:  
  
"Did you dream about Ruki again?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked me back.  
  
"Yesterday night you got up screaming and I asked you what was going on, but you just said 'Ruki' and then you kinda collapsed on your bed again."  
  
"Yeah, I dreamt. She was wearing a really nice black dress that showed all her body very clearly. She walked straight in my direction. I was almost drooling and when she opened her mouth to talk 'I love you' for me, her voice changed completely, instead of her melodious voice, a male voice said 'what's up?' and then I kinda woke up and I felt asleep again." He said full of 'emotions'.  
  
I couldn't help it, I laughed with Takato.  
  
"That was my voice. I heard you screaming like a lunatic and I came upstairs to check what was happening to you. When I said 'What's up?' you said 'Ruki' and felt asleep again."  
  
"Was I screaming? What a shame." He apologized.  
  
"Well, you really should be shamed. Poor Juri, you are betraying her even in your own dreams."  
  
"What do you mean with 'you are betraying her in your own dreams'? It's not my fault, ok? C'mon, you already dreamt of a girl this way, didn't you? Umm, you're blushing!!!! Man, Jenrya is blushing!!! Ha ha ha ha." Takato was screaming.  
  
"Shh, shut up, ok? And it's my business if I dreamt or not of a girl this way." I said annoyed.  
  
"Ok, c'mon let's have breakfast." Takato helped me to get up.  
  
"Umm, maybe I should tell Juri about it, you know, your dream was a really interesting thing. Whaddya think?" I suggested mischievously.  
  
"Hey, don't you dare!!!" Takato screamed back to me from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll really think about it." I said again provoking him.  
  
"Very funny. Since when you got Terriermon's personality? C'mon we have a lot of things to do today."  
  
-------------------- Hope it's not very boring!!! As the chapter's name says most part of it are just memories. Hope you like it. C-ya. ^_~ . Reviews, please. - - If you don't review I won't be able to know what you think about my story, you know, I don't have a crystal ball yet. Umm, I should have one, stealing money from a lot of believers would be a good thing. Then, finally I would forget this stuff of being writer and make money by myself and stop asking mom for "financial" help (Sometimes your little money decides to leave you, because of no reason at all. Well, that's what happens to my money. In fact, I don't know why the hell I am talking these bullshits!!! Just review, ok? But I still don't understand why I am talking about crystal balls and money.). 


	8. The last page of the journal

Finally, I'm back!!! Sorry about the delay and thanks to everybody who reviewed!!! Don't forget that you can review whenever you want. ^_^ (Hope the last chapter wasn't too boring. Hey, why don't you review to tell me about it?)  
  
Chapter 8 - The last page of the journal.  
  
Jenrya's POV  
  
We had our breakfast and went outside to visit our friends. Now that I have found her journal, everything would be clearer. Takato and I were walking through the park when I said suddenly:  
  
"I'm going to return to United States."  
  
"Why? How are you going to return? You lied to your father, remember? You're 'working' at a computer company." Takato reminded me.  
  
"I can tell him that I got fired." I said simply.  
  
"He won't believe you. He knows you'd make a good employee."  
  
I didn't answer, I'd call my father when we'd get to Juri's dad restaurant.  
  
******************  
  
"Wow, you changed a lot, since I saw you last month, Jenrya." It was the first thing I heard from Kazu, of course he was joking, as usual.  
  
"Yeah, maybe one month can make a lot of difference." I answered quietly.  
  
"My Goodness, you're taller and you grew up!!!!" said Kazu, again. He never knows the time to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Did you notice that you said the same thing twice?" Juri said giggling.  
  
Takato and the others kept laughing, speaking, screaming and I just remained silent. Probably my silence said much of what I was feeling.  
  
"Umm, Takato told us that you went to Ruki's house." Kenta said shyly.  
  
"Oh, did he?" I asked curiously. All I needed now was Takato telling everybody all I my steps. He didn't look at me, he just stared at his knees.  
  
"I visit Grandma Makino every evening. I think she's getting mad. She tells the same story on and on. But I cant' stop going there. She would be so miserable if I did. She suffers a lot. Can you believe that her daughter, Rumiko, went away? She never returned to see the poor woman, and she is her mother. There are people who doesn't give credit for their own relatives, while I would die to have my mother here with me, supporting me, telling me what to do." Juri said with tears floating on her eyes.  
  
It was amazing to see how Juri, in one moment was laughing and in the other, she was crying.  
  
"Yes, poor Grandma Makino. But can I use the telephone, please?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. The phone is right behind the counter." Juri pointed to it while hugging Takato, who was comforting her.  
  
I got up and went to behind the counter. I dialed the phone number of my home.  
  
"Hello, hello, hello?" Shiuchong answered it.  
  
"Stop talking hello and call daddy now." I said whispering.  
  
"Jen!!! Why are you whispering?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It's nothing, ok? Call daddy!" I demanded angrily.  
  
"I'll think about it." She said with an innocent tone.  
  
"Stop kidding, because when I get home you'll catch you." I said fuming.  
  
"Hello?" It was my father.  
  
"Dad, I need to go away, I got fired from the company." I said fast.  
  
"I'll book you a flight for this evening. I want to see you here, tomorrow, boy." My father said with anger.  
  
"Ok, thank you, dad. See you tomorrow night. Bye. Call me later. I'll be at Takato's house."  
  
I hung up the phone and went back to their table.  
  
"What took you so long, chumley?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Nothing. I was just making a phone call." I answered a bit uncertain and went on: "Takato, can we go away? I need to put my clothes in my bag again. I'm going back to U.S."  
  
"Ok, see you later, alligator." Said Takato getting up.  
  
"Stop being so idiot, Takato." Said Juri and blinked on eye to him.  
  
********************  
  
"Man, are you sure that you really want to return to U.S?" asked Takato for the hundred time.  
  
"Yeah." It was all I said.  
  
The telephone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." I said and answered the phone.  
  
"Jenrya? Your flight is at midnight, flight number 757, gate 2. Be at the airport at least 1 hour before your flight. Bye, son." My father said and hung up the phone before I could say something.  
  
I kept putting my clothes in my bag. While I was folding my coat, I found Ruki's journal. I looked at the first page.  
  
"Nah, I won't read it now." I said out loud and putted it in my backpack.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey man, don't forget to call me!" Kazu said giving me a quick hug.  
  
"Call me everyday!" Takato said shaking my hand.  
  
"Last call to gate 2, flight 757 to United States of America. Last call."  
  
"Bye." I said staring everybody's face.  
  
I turned around and walked up to the gate. The flight attendant took my ticket and quietly returned it to me.  
  
"Have a o good flight, sir." She said smiling. "Next, please."  
  
I got in the plane and sat myself on a comfortable first class seat.  
  
The girl beside me was very absorbed looking at me.  
  
"Hi." She said shyly. I didn't answer, she was too childish in my opinion.  
  
I took my backpack and I was looking for Ruki's journal when she tried to talk to me again.  
  
"Are you tired of flying? I am. I get tired very easily."  
  
"The plane isn't flying yet." I said coldly.  
  
"Err, I thought it was, are you seeing? I'm so sensitive..."  
  
I didn't answer again, I opened the journal and turned the pages, but it was all white. When I reached the only one written, the scent of roses filled my nose once again. I decided to ask the girl:  
  
"Are you feeling this scent?"  
  
"What scent? Your perfume? Of course I am. Is it Polo Sport? No, I guess I know, it is Ferrari. Just the men with a good taste use it." She said trying to make a charming voice.  
  
"No, I'm not talking about it."  
  
"No? Oh, the bad scent. Maybe someone forgot to close the toilet door." She said putting her hands on her nose.  
  
I gave up. I guess I was the only one that felt that scent. I turned my attention to the journal, but the girl asked:  
  
"Is it yours? Can I read it?"  
  
"No, it isn't mine. It was my, err, girlfriend's journal." I lied.  
  
"Ah, and where is she now?" She asked curiously.  
  
"She is dead." I answered coldly and she didn't talk to me to the rest of the trip.  
  
I started reading the page:  
  
"December 31st, 1997.  
  
I know we aren't in December yet but I had to write this and I don't want everybody to read it after I'm gone. Today is April 6th and I don't think I can stand this life anymore. My life has always been a mess, but now it got worst. I'm going nuts. I wanna fly away. I wanna quit this mess as fast as I can, but I don't have enough courage. To think about what's gonna happen makes me suffer. But yet, maybe tomorrow I won't be here anymore. I know that who kills your own self goes to a bad place, but I don't care. Is there really a heaven or a hell? It doesn't matter, nothing can be worse than this world. I don't know why I am writing this. Nobody will read it. But, who knows? Everything happens purposely. Maybe someone will find it in a hundred years and my journal will be a document. Jenrya, I know you are reading this, please listen to me and help me!"  
  
I got scared when I finished to read it. The last phrase was written in a different letter, like if Ruki was in a hurry.  
  
"I try to do my best to help you, Ruki." I whispered.  
  
---------  
  
Liked it? Hope yes! Next chapter is coming. C-ya ^_^ 


	9. And back to USA

Hi.  
  
Did you like the last chapter? Hope yes. Now, on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER 9 - And back to USA  
  
Jenrya's POV  
  
"Hi dad. Thanks for taking me home." I said without staring my father's eyes.  
  
"I'm disappointed! I thought you would be a better employee. You're so responsible. Or I thought you were." My father started his speech.  
  
He took my bag and we started to walk through the crowded airport.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad!" I said suddenly and went on "But I lied to you. I didn't go to Japan because I got a work. I went there just to discover why Ruki killed herself. I wanted to know why."  
  
"Now I'm really disappointed! Get in the car." He said and opened the door for me. He had left my bag on the floor for me to take it and put it inside the car.  
  
While my father was driving he murmured:  
  
"My money, for nothing"  
  
And then he said angry:  
  
"A ticket to Japan isn't cheap, ok? It costs money and money is hard to find nowadays. Why do you still care about that girl?"  
  
"Because I'm still in love with her, even if she didn't care a bit about me." I said looking at my father and then I turned me face to the window and stared at the streets.  
  
"You're losing the best years of your life because of a dead person." He mumbled.  
  
"Don't you have a heart? Did you ever love somebody? Guess not. I would die for her. I would do anything!"  
  
"Of course I have a heart! Or I wouldn't love your mother. I know what's being in love, much better than you do."  
  
I didn't answer and kept looking at the streets.  
  
"Shiuchong is missing you. She said she has a lot of things to tell you."  
  
"Uh huh. Thanks for telling me."  
  
"Teen!" my father sighed.  
  
****************  
  
I opened the door of the apartment and got in. I was waiting Shiuchong to come and hug me, but she didn't care. She just looked at her hands very absorbed.  
  
"Hey girl! Earth to Shiuchong. Wake up. You're looking like a zombie." I said worried.  
  
"I'm ok! But I know an important thing."  
  
"What?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Follow me!" she got up and went to my room.  
  
Closing the door slowly she looked at my face and said:  
  
"I talked to Ruki. She told me that she can't rest in peace while you're here. But she doesn't want you to die, well not now. Go to a Spiritual Center! She gave you already all the signs she could."  
  
"But where......."  
  
"Where is the Spiritual Center? Near here, Right down the corner on your left. There is a woman there and she can tells you everything!!! I have to go now. Oh, by the way, welcome back." Shiuchong said and left my room.  
  
******************  
  
Two weeks had past since I arrived. My older brother was always trying to put me into blind dates. Today I was about to meet a 'wonderful girl' as my brother had said to me.  
  
"Try this tie on. It matches with your shirt. She will probably think you're a really rich man and she'll do whatever you want and you know what I mean."  
  
"I don't wanna meet this girl." I complained.  
  
"Dad told me you have to forget that red haired girl. You can't live for a dead person."  
  
I sighed and said:  
  
"If you're so good at this kind of things, answer me this: Where is your girlfriend now?"  
  
"She found a better guy. But now I'm free to find better girls too. Now it's better you go. She won't wait for you forever."  
  
************************  
  
I walked through the restaurant looking for the girl that my brother told me about. She would be holding a red rose on her hands.  
  
Finally I found the girl but when I saw her face I wanted to run away.  
  
'Halloween arrived earlier this year.' I thought and tried to hold back a giggle.  
  
I kept walking and reached her table.  
  
"Err. Hi." I said a bit shaken.  
  
"Oh. You're Jenrya, aren't you? Wow, your brother didn't tell me you were so good-looking."  
  
"Thanks." I said but I thought 'Yeah, my brother didn't tell me you were so ugly.'  
  
I looked into her eyes, it was full of that gummy secretion from the eyes, but I kept looking, even if I wanted to throw up, just trying to be nice.  
  
You're really pretty too." I lied and smiled a little.  
  
"Are you already in love with me?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Almost. May I go to the toilet? I'll be right back." I said and got up.  
  
While I was walking to the exit she screamed:  
  
"Hey, the bathroom is not in this direction."  
  
I got out of the restaurant. My brother surely was joking me. While I was walking I remembered my sister words about the Spiritual Center.  
  
I was walking up to there when a beggar asked me for money:  
  
"Hey sir, can you give me a few coins? I have an illness and I need to buy the medicines." She said looking at the floor.  
  
Suddenly she stared me and that violet eyes filled my mind again. The beggar was just like Ruki. And she said again with a different voice:  
  
"The person you're looking for isn't there. She is waiting at the Central Park."  
  
I looked at the woman again. She was as ugly as the girl in the restaurant. My mind was driving me crazy. My mind was deceiving me. I would swear I saw Ruki's face instead of the woman's face.  
  
I gave the woman 10 dollars and started to walk to the Central Park. I decided to believe in the woman's words, all I was living now was weird, so I had no choice but to believe.  
  
I was walking peacefully through the park looking for someone strange enough to be the woman of the Spiritual Center when a fat lady said:  
  
"Hey Lee! I'm here!" 


	10. The fat and old lady

Hey, I'm back!!! Did you miss me? Hope yes.  
  
I'd like to say thanks to my friends ^Nanda^ and Mary Anne for the support, thankies girls...^_^  
  
I'd also like to say thanks to:  
  
Saruki - keep reading and review plz (yeah I luv to say ppl to review!!) Why don't you publish your story, huh?  
  
IceQueen0690 - Thanx and keep up with your story! It's just great. And don't care about the reviews you get, sometimes they're not the way we'd like them to be.  
  
Rick - Thanks dude!!! So many good reviews- I'm getting too conceited- ^_^  
  
And thanks for everybody who reviewed and I didn't see yet.  
  
And now on with the story-  
  
CHAPTER 10 - The old and fat lady  
  
Jenrya's POV  
  
I was looking in all directions searching for someone I knew but there's only the old and fat lady, comfortably sat on the bench of the park.  
  
"Why don't you believe? You already thought about it, didn't you?" she said.  
  
"Sorry, but do I know you?" I asked looking at the woman fearfully.  
  
"No and I don't know you either but I know your friend."  
  
"Which friend?" I asked looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"The red-haired girl- the one who has violet eyes."  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you sit down? I don't bite." She said and laughed softly.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
She didn't answer my question, she just pointed at a free space on the bench she was on. I sat down carefully beside her.  
  
"So, boy - I know you have been looking for reasons. Why did you do that? Can't you see that she isn't totally recovered? Stop doing this. You suffer and she suffers. And your family is suffering too. Your little sister came to me saying that you were getting mad, what I don't doubt- well, she said you don't work and you don't have girlfriends just because you're waiting for the girl."  
  
I didn't answer. The woman took my hands and closed her eyes.  
  
"Breathe boy! Feel the air of the night."  
  
We kept in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. When she finally spoke her voice was barely audible.  
  
"Probably you know that people who kill theirselves have something like- umm how would I say this? A punishment. They have a punishment, because we don't have the right to take off our lives, the only one who has this power is the Supreme Being. If you keep listening to her you will make her suffer more and more."  
  
"But she has something important to tell me." I said.  
  
"Yes, she really does. You won't discover why she killed herself now. Stop boy. One day you will meet her again."  
  
"I can't believe I traveled and I gave so much attention to her death for nothing." I mumbled.  
  
"This is isn't 'nothing'. It will make you grow up spiritually and physically."  
  
"I want to meet her again." I shouted.  
  
"Shh- I don't want everybody looking at us. Go away boy, go away now."  
  
"Will we meet again?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Who? Us? Of course not!"  
  
"No, who said I want to meet you again? I meant if I'm gonna meet Ruki again."  
  
"Yes, but just in another reincarnation." She said and went away not looking back and leaving me alone with my weird thoughts.  
  
I screamed to her:  
  
"Why did she kill herself?"  
  
"Because she knew that love wouldn't work out in this life for both of you. All that stuff of 'my life is a crap and blah blah blah' was just kinda 'scapegoat', something to not tell her true feelings."  
  
"Aha- you told me all I wanted to know throughout this time. Thanks lady." I said with a triumphant tone.  
  
"Oh, crap." She said and kept walking.  
  
I got up and started to walk from the park. For minutes I didn't know where I was heading to, but like an instinct my feet took me back to home.  
  
When I got in the flat my brother was already waiting for me in the living room.  
  
"So bro, how was your date? She was wonderful, wasn't she? When are you going to get married?" he asked and laughed.  
  
I gave him an ironic smile and went to my room.  
  
'It doesn't matter if I have to wait till I get to my eighties, but I will find you again Ruki. Oh yeah, I will.' I promised to myself and kinda promised to her too, but I had to keep up with my social life.  
  
People change. She changed. Why wouldn't I change too?  
  
#####  
  
Liked? Hope yes. Guess it's a bit confusing. Review to tell me!!! The story is almost in the end. Maybe more two chapters. Who knows? Bye!! 


	11. Changes

Hiya!!! Gotta say thanx to:  
  
Fizzy13 - Keep readin' and maybe you will like it. Post next chapter soon, plz.  
  
Saruki - Thanks once again, dunno if you're going to like this chappie, maybe yes, but it sux.  
  
IceQueen0690 - Same up there, but will you post your next chappie soon? I'm dying to know what happens.  
  
Overcoming love  
  
CHAPTER 11 - Changes  
  
Jenrya's POV  
  
As I said before I had to change, so I did. I had found a job but however I kept thinking about her. I couldn't understand yet. It was almost impossible to get to the point of her will to kill herself.  
  
Working wasn't that easy. My boss was a tiny and bossy man; well I think that's why he is the boss. But today was the most important day for me. It was my promotion day. From the computers technician to the manager of the entire company. As my father had said to me "This is the most important step in that place. Think about the money!"  
  
I was eating my toast when the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I said, holding the phone with a bit of difficulty because my fingers were full of butter.  
  
The person on the other side of the phone didn't answer. I repeated the same 'question'.  
  
"Hello?" I almost yelled.  
  
There was the sound of the phone being hung up and then the silence.  
  
'Great . . . someone has to be the funny one. It's all I need now.' I thought. I was putting on my suit when the doorbell rang. My mother who was just coming out of her room said:  
  
"I'll get it." She opened the door and peeked outside. "Strange . . . nobody's there. Maybe is some of that terrible kids playing a trick." Said my mother a bit stressed out what was really uncommon.  
  
As she saw me taking my wallet she said:  
  
"Have a nice day, son. And good luck."  
  
"Thanks mom." I said while I was getting out of my flat.  
  
"Didn't you forget something?" asked mom and pointed to her cheek.  
  
"Ops . . ." I kissed my mother goodbye and got into the elevator.  
  
I watched myself in the mirror and remembered the day I saw Ruki's face there. It was four years ago and it was still clearly in my mind.  
  
*FLASHBACK* I looked myself in the mirror and saw Ruki's face instead of mine, but it disappeared as fast as I saw it. I got out from the apartment building. I felt myself depressed after seeing her face. It made my heart beat faster and faster.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
The elevator stopped on the earthy floor and I got out. I didn't have a car yet, but it would be the next item I'll buy now instead of computer games. (A/N: He's still a kid at heart).  
  
I was walking through the crowded streets of New York, looking nowhere in special, just looking at the people passing by me. All this thing of traveling looking for reasons, evidences and stuff made me grew up spiritually. Even if I felt myself like an investigator. But I knew Ruki was kind of watching me, so I didn't have enough courage to find a girlfriend, I know it's weird but I can't help. And everytime I was in dates and I was about to kiss the girl I imagined that I was kissing Ruki, it was frustrating to open my eyes and realize it wasn't her.  
  
I reached 'my' computer company and walked in. Everybody saying 'good luck' for me. It was the most rewarding thing. The director of the company saw me and led me to his office.  
  
"Jenrya, sorry but I have some bad news. The owner of this company thought about your promotion again and he decided to give what would be your task to Ryo Akiyama."  
  
I couldn't believe in what he was saying. It couldn't be Ryo Akiyama. The one I knew years ago.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama, sir?"  
  
"Yep . . ."  
  
"Ok." I said trying to keep my cool attitude towards him.  
  
I got up and turned around to leave the director's office when the door swung open.  
  
"Oh, man. I didn't know I was taking your new task, Jenrya. Well, but even if I knew I would have accept it, the way I did now." Said Ryo, conceited as usual.  
  
"Fuck off." I said and got out of the room, not knowing where to go. Of course now I was fired from that company because I said fuck off to the new manager.  
  
I just didn't have where to go. But my feet were leading me to the Central Park.  
  
In fact, nobody was there; everybody was busy with his or her works. I was thinking of a lot of manners to tell my father about what happened. The idea of Ryo taking everything that was to be mine was terrible. First, he almost dated Ruki, of course I got sad and stuff, but I said, "It's my destiny." But, thank God, she thought he was a completely idiot and turned him down. It was my chance to date her. But she killed herself.  
  
Now I was about to be the manager, and there comes that stupid and take it away from me. I am a loser. That's it. Maybe the Ruki did is easier. I'll do like her. But I don't have enough courage. I'll talk to my father.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, how was your day son?" asked my father waiting patiently.  
  
"I got fired." I said looking at my food and playing with it with my fork.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I said to the new manager, the one who took my place, to fuck off. In fact, I don't if I really got fired but I stormed out of the company to the Central Park."  
  
"Right. Ok, I can run your life. You're young and you can find a good job in another place." My father said in a disapproval tone.  
  
"Can I visit Takato in Japan? He told he is going to visit his cousin Kai in Okinawa and I thought it would a good idea. You know, to try to forget about what happened."  
  
"You have your money. Why don't you buy your own ticket?"  
  
I got up and I went to my room to pack my bags.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, here you are!!!! I thought you would never come back here again. Takato told me what happened. The girl, your job. But here you can forget about everything." Kai (A/N: he appeared in the Digimon movie.) said just like Takato who was in the sea hugging Juri.  
  
"They are a cute couple." I changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah. What about having dinner? I'm starving."  
  
"Me too." I answered. I was ready to say goodbye to everybody.  
  
We had a wonderful dinner made by Takato's grandfather and Kai. I waited until everybody went to sleep and sneaked out of the house.  
  
The breeze of the sea was cold but I went in all the way. When the water reached my legs I stopped to hear the silence. Why does everything get so beautiful when you are ready to go?  
  
I swam to the middle of the ocean, it was freezing but I was going to die anyway.  
  
I didn't return to the surface again. I just lay there in the sea watching the movie of my life. A lot of scenes were rushing through my mind. The digimons, the battles, the momantai thing, Ruki's death, Ryo getting in the office saying he was the new manager.  
  
I stopped breathing. Everything was going black.  
  
A light came and a red haired shadow took me by the hand, I didn't know where I was going to but I let this person take me wherever she was going.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
End of the chapter. For those who didn't understand it, Jenrya killed himself too. Well, almost in the end of this story. But I'm writing another one to publish here, maybe the first chapter explaining what's going to happen is already published. Ja ne!!! 


	12. Reincarnation

I'm back with the last chapter. Thanks for everybody who enjoyed reading this fic and reviewed it.  
  
Everything has an end. And here it is, but it's like a beginning, I don't like doing sequels 'cuz every story for me is unique.  
  
Henry Wong = Jenrya Lee Rika Nonaka = Ruki Makino  
  
Chapter 11 - The reincarnation  
  
Someone's POV  
  
Henry Wong was walking down the street having weird thoughts  
  
'Is there another life? Or is this the only we have? Sometimes I have déjà vu. I think I had another life before.'  
  
While he was thinking he didn't notice a girl coming up to him running, from what he didn't know.  
  
She clashed on him and they both fell on the pavement.  
  
"Hey, don't you see? Fuck off."  
  
Henry who was still thinking in that philosophic questions snapped out of his world and blinked a few times, looking at the red-haired girl who was on the top of him.  
  
"Yonder blind he is deaf." Rika Nonaka mumbled.  
  
"Huh? Err . . . Do you want to drink some coffee with me. I was heading to the Coffee Shop." He asked her a bit shaken.  
  
"I don't even know you. You can be a rapper, a murder, I don't believe in you. But you don't seem to be so bad. Maybe I'll accept your invitation."  
  
"Really?" Henry said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the Coffee Shop.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down boy, I don't even know your name."  
  
"My name is Henry."  
  
"Not bad. Mine is Rika."  
  
"Nice to meet to you" he said and kept dragging her away. "It's a uncommon way to meet a girl but it's okay."  
  
"I feel like I know you from another life." She said casually like she was talking about the whether.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They both laughed of their lack of skill to date. But the glint in their eyes showed everything they wanted to know. Love at first sight.  
  
"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Henry asked her while walking to the Coffee Shop.  
  
"Yes, but what make people find them again is love. Pure love is a chain that we can't break. I believe in overcoming love."  
  
"I think it's what I feel for you." Said Henry  
  
"But you don't even know me. How can you love me, Jenrya? Oh, sorry, your name is Henry." Asked Rika suspiciously and blushing. She had changed the boy's name. By the way who was Jenrya? She didn't know, or she did?  
  
"As you said, I also believe in overcoming love, Ruki." He said looking straight into her violet eyes.  
  
They both stared at each other recognizing their faces. But they didn't say anything afraid to spoil that moment.  
  
Still wordlessly they gently kissed each other with the relief that they had met again even if they didn't have a clue from where they had met before.  
  
A fat and old lady past by them and just whispered in Henry's ear.  
  
"Told ya boy!" said the lady and kept walking holding her supermarket bags with a bit of difficulty.  
  
The End 


End file.
